Innocent and Devious REMAKE!
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Yes, I'm planning on remaking this story! I can't believe it!


** I know what you're probably thinking. All of my remakes just went into a dead-end road. I know. But I want this one to be different. My laptop is off getting repaired and I'm on my mom's. I have limited time on here for awhile. I think it'll be fixed around July 25. I just hope I can come on often like I used to. –Sigh-. Please try and be patient. BTW, look out for some other new fanfics and chapters! I'm planning on doing some updates!**

**Enjoy…Idk I think it sucks -_-**

There comes a time in life when you just want to quit. You think you just can't go on but you're pretty much forced to. You can deny it. You can try to resist, but still, it haunts you as if it possesses your soul and eats away at your sanity and your ego. You can't seem to remember who you are or why you were put on this planet. You're trapped in a box with only one way out, and your escape leads to a hungry lion that wants to eat you alive. Don't you get that feeling sometimes?

I'm Candy Rodriguez. I'm 1/4 French, ¼ Mexican, ¼ Japanese, and something else I don't remember.

Now, I was charged with the murder of one person. Of course, no one believed me when I said I was innocent. However, I did not commit the crime. I witnessed it. The murderer was actually a green-skinned boy who was probably my age and a maybe 3 inches taller than me. He was accompanied by a green dog. That said, the green dog actually stood on two legs and could speak, and when I tried to explain THAT to authorities, it made me seem more delusional. As far as I know, the assassination was invoked by a motive. The kid seemed wildly irritated by the individual.

The victim was a girl who was also about my age. Either way, she was taken out with one shot. I had witnessed t his when I was walking home from my friend's house. Anyhow, the culprit and his accomplice left when they heard police and I went to see if the girl was okay. She had pale skin, a mole on her cheek, and short indigo hair.

When I realized she was dead, I was about to get help. I was halted by the police. I tried to convince them that I had done nothing wrong but they didn't believe me. They knew my dad had a criminal record and therefore, it was an easy assumption.

I was declared guilty of a crime I had never committed and sentenced to life in prison. Three months later, I escaped and went home. My mom didn't mind. She was careless and didn't care what I did with my life. To avoid being punished anymore, I implored her to move us to a different city. Soon, we had a new house and a new life. I had to go to a new school and start over.

To avoid suspicion on my first day of school, I tucked my long black hair into a short beige wig with dark highlights so then I looked like a guy. I wore jeans and a jacket. My jacket was made of denim so you couldn't easily see that I was gaining a more feminine figure.

"Bye, mom!" I exclaimed as I walked outside. I was pretty nervous. I mean, I escaped from life in prison. I was all over the news!

I had been lost for a couple hours but I finally found the school. It was labeled "Skool".

I hesitantly walked inside and into the only 8th grade class. Mrs. Bitters' class. The school system was almost like an elementary school; there was only one class and then a PE field.

"H-Hi." I said nervously with a fake smile as I tried my best to sound like a boy. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Class," the teacher hissed. "Our skool has provided us with a horrible new student. His name is Justin."

Yup, I signed up for school as "Justin."

She directed me to a seat and I sat down. I had a horrible view of the chalkboard because I was sitting behind a kid with a MASSIVE head!

The big-headed boy turned around.

"I'm Dib." He said. "Do you see that green kid over there?"

I looked across the classroom. My eyes widened and dilated as I glanced at the green kid.

That kid was a murderer.

THEE murderer.

I clenched my teeth. I wanted to kill that kid. I NEEDED to. I looked back at Dib.

"Yeah. I see 'em." I murmured.

"He's an alien but no one believes me." Dib pouted. "He has no ears, no nose, and he's green. Don't you think he's an alien?"

"Um…" I said, looking around. "Yeaaaaah…"

"I'm a paranormal investigator and I've been trying to capture him for a long time. I've even seen him without his disguise." Dib said.

"Really?" I asked, though I was uninterested.

"Yup." He said. "And I have pictures! I know! You can come over to my house and help me find a way to capture him!"

As much as I hated that green kid, I wasn't going to Dib's house for my life.

"That's okay. I already have plans for tonight." I mumbled.

"No, I insist." Dib said.

"Really," I said in an irritated voice. "It's fine."

"But Justin," Dib whined. "You'll get to help me capture a real alien! Plus, I would love to show my new friend around my place."

Friend?

"Um…well I don't know…" I said.

Just then the bell rang. I had gone to skool so late that it was over already.

I began walking home when the big-headed kid began to walk alongside me.

We strolled in awkward silence until he tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, my house is just around the corner." He said.

When we walked by his house, he pulled the sleeve of my jacket and led me in.

The socially awkward kids shoved me into his living room before I could say anything.

"Cool. Your house. Can I leave now?" I pleaded.

"Nope." He said. He dragged me to his room and let me sit on a chair that I found quite comfortable.

He showed me a bunch of pictures on his computer of the "alien" without his "disguise".

"Nice Photoshop." I said.

"IT'S NOT PHOTOSHOP!" he exclaimed.

"You know," I said. "It's rude to yell at your guest who you brought to your house against their will."

"Sorry. But what do you say?" he asked. "Will you help me build a trap for Zim?"

So that's his name.

"Fine." I sighed.

"You're staying for the night, right?" he asked.

A little pushy, are we?

My eyes widened.

"N-No!" I said. "I couldn't!"

It would be simply wrong since I'm a girl. I had no choice but to refuse.

"Please?" he asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"PUHLEEEEASEEEE?"

"I'm sleeping on your couch." I said, folding my arms.

I'm such a pushover.

"Great!" he said. He pulled out a few tools and began to work on what looked like a water gun.

"Is that…a Nerf gun?" I asked.

"Nope. It's an extra strength water gun." He said.

I wasn't even going to ask how that would help us catch an alien.

"Um…okay…" I said. I turned on Dib's TV and Spongebob was on.

I watched a whole marathon until 2AM.

"Don't you think that's enough Spongebob?" he asked. I turned off his TV.

"Fine." I said. "I'll be on your couch."

I walked over to his couch and lay down. No pillow. No blanket. I just wanted to go to sleep.

So I did.

And I woke up on the floor. I looked at a clock on the wall. It said 1PM.

Well, it was Saturday. It was 100 degrees or so and I still had to wear a jacket because…you know.

I looked up on the couch and some girl with purple hair was sitting there on a video game. I yawned and stood up, fixing my wig a bit. I began to leave the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" the girl asked. I froze.

"'Scuse me?" I asked.

"I know who you are. You may be able to fool the rest of the world but you can't fool me." She said.

"A hundred dollars if you don't tell a living soul?" I asked. She smiled and I handed her a hundred dollar bill from my pocket.

I sighed with relief and walked into Dib's room where he was on his computer.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He said. "Wanna help me capture Zim?" he asked, holding out a handcuff looking thing.

It gave me flashbacks of being arrested.

"O-okay." I said nervously. I put on my boots and we walked out of the house.

We walked to what he said was Zim's house. It was a strange green structure with lawn gnomes planted about.

"Let's go!" Dib said enthusiastically, running over and kicking down the door.

"Rude." I mumbled. Zim's green dog ran up to me and hugged my leg. I looked behind the dog and there was Zim talking to some huge alien dude.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO!" the large alien fumed. Zim countered his argument and it lasted for many minutes.

"Ahem." I said once I got bored.

They both shut up.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Zim screeched. I looked around and realized that Dib had left me.

"No." I said. Courage began to build up inside of me. "Zim, I need to talk to you."

"Zim has no time for chatting, foolish Earth boy!" he shouted. "Go home. Don't you have a life or something? Oh wait, probably not because I bet your parents work for minimum wage and you have no social life."

I clenched my fists. I grabbed a stereo and aimed for Zim but accidentally threw it at the larger alien. I looked closer and he was wearing an apron that said "Sizz-Lorr".

Some sort of bluish blood came from Sizz-Lorr's head.

"HEY!" he said, as he was enraged.

"S-sorry!" I said. "I-I was aiming for Zim."

Sizz-Lorr picked up a chair and threw it at me. It hit my head and I knew it was bleeding and would leave a scar.

"I SAID SORRY!" I screamed. But I wasn't going to cry. I refused.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"A-ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?" I asked. "BACK OFF!"

"No, not unless you would like to lose your life." He said.

"YOU'RE ALL TALK, SIZZ-LORR!" I yelled. It seemed like a good idea though he was like five times my size.

He grabbed me by the head. Yes, BY THE HEAD.

"Don't underestimate me." He growled. I bit his arm and he dropped me with a yelp.

"HMPH!" I said, folding my arms. "Getting PWNED by children, are we?"

Sizz-Lorr charged and I ran into the kitchen. I was cornered and thought I had met a dead end. I looked beside me and saw a toilet. It had enough room for a person so I hopped inside.

I was led into an elevator and went into some lab with computers.

"SECURITY BREACH!" said a computer. I quickly grabbed a rocket launcher and took it back upstairs. I pointed it at Sizz-Lorr.

"And you expect that to hurt me?" he laughed. He shoved my arms and I clumsily pushed the button and launched it through the ceiling. And then it hit a ship that had been floating above Zim's house.

"MY SHIP!" Sizz-Lorr screamed. He glared at me.

"S-sorry…no hard feelings?" I said nervously. He growled.

He grabbed Zim and me by the heads and trotted towards an elevator that took us to another ship. I assumed it was Zim's.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SHIP!" Zim protested.

He tied us both together and blasted into the sky.

I began to hyperventilate.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? I CAN'T BREATHE! LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"Struggle all you want." Sizz-Lorr said. "You're going to Foodcourtia."

And that was only the beginning.

** To be continued (Probably)**

=)


End file.
